the steps to motherhood kind of
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Rukia had only wanted to spoil her Captain and Yuzu is her salvation where spying ensues and Kyoraku's curiosity is piqued. Only light fluff with no relationship.


"There's only milk, eggs, flour and fresh cream" Rukia's disapointment was evident and then she looked at the human as if she were her last hope and Ukitake covered Kyoraku's mouth to keep him from laughing at his subordinate who was trying to accommodate him.

"Eto...there might be something, but I'll need a pan and butter and a flat plate with at least 4 bowls" the human said and both Senior Captains perked up, this wasn't what they expected. Rukia looked on in awe as the little burnet got to work.

"Milk Crepe?" Ukitake murmured in confusion, the burnet had spread the mixture into a flat pan and winced at he heat of the crepe when she grabbed it to turn it over. All in all, Rukia was obedient when she prepared the whipped cream being careful as if she was being instructed.

"It reminds me when we made that cake for Kisuke-san when we bribed him to prank Onii-chan" the little burnet says with a small giggle and Rukia smiles in remeberance. Ukitake stomach rumbles and mutters an apology as they hide when both females turn to the door and the talking resumes moments later, Ukitake decides to go back as Rukia informs the girl of bringing her Captain tea while she finished making the pastry.

"Hmm..I can add some fruit" the little human says as she shuffles over to the bowl of strawberries Rukia had offered. Kyoraku glances inside the kitchen once again watching the skill the girl showed by slicing he strawberries thinly and quick.

"!" Yuzu unaware of being watched began to spred the white cream on the first crepe adding the sliced red fruit and added another layer of both creme and crepe continuing the job until all 18 layers of crepe were nicely stacked. Kyoraku's eyes however where on the girl's hands.

She had scars.

"How long have you been cooking for?" Yuzu blinks at the unusual question. "I should be aware if its a posabilty if the apperance of this cake is decieving and there's a risk of food poisoning" Kyoraku jokes and she giggles taking no offence to his words despite Ukitake reprimanding him.

"Hmm...i'd say 8 years or so, Okaa-san died I was 4 and I taught myself over the year so by the time I was 5 I was already taking care of the meals and Onii-chan helped with he chores" the girl answered causing him to nod in understanding. Ukitake wasn't as subtle praising her culinary skills as he devoured the pastry.

That explained the scars...

"Oh?" Yuzu was startled as her wrists "they're not the hands of a homemaker, they're quite soft" she flushes embarrassed as her cheeks color pink and then callous hands trace barely visible pale lines on her skin "scars..they increase at your fingers" the man was far from hiding his curiosity.

"Eto, that was when I was little. I barely remember any of it" he ran his thumb through her left index finger were there was a noticible faded scar between her top joints "but that one was when I sliced my finger to the bone. It was my first attempt at Sukiyaki and I hadn't used a cleaver before..." her voice trailed off sheepishness crossed her features.

"Was it painful?"

"I don't think that compares to having an unwilling vacation to the netherworld where everytime you breathe causes your lungs to burn" the sarcam wasn't missed and Kyoraku didn't call her out in it since she bad a point, there may not be anything more painful than death itself.

"I suppose that's true"

"In my peronal opinion; a papercut hurts more" she mused and he chuckles, well he could agree with her on that. "Did it hurt?" Yuzu asked quietly while her fingertips traced the scar on his temple that extended to his ear.

"Losing Yama-jii was more painful" she hums in understanding, she thought her twin had died and it was much worse than when her mother died. Well, Karin was dead she was just a soul now who was attending the Shinigami Academy.

It didn't change the feeling.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, both burnets noticed the comprimising position were in and retracted their hands instantly.

"We were talking about scars, I have plenty" she wriggled her fingers to enhance this point and the hostility he was giving off disapeared. The look he gave her scolded her at the posability of being rude to the Shinigami but she didn't seem the least guilty about it.

"Well, talking is over for today: its late and you need to sleep, you're helping Urahara-san tomorrow."


End file.
